The present invention relates to mounting assemblies, and in particular to mounting assemblies for mounting devices to control panels.
Methods used to install electronic control modules into control panels are known and vary depending on whether the electronic module is to be inserted from the front of the control panel or the back.
Electronic modules that are inserted from the front of the control panel typically have a mounting assembly that has a flange. The flange permits the body portion of the electronic module to be inserted into an opening in the control panel, but the flange is larger than the opening so that it prevents the entire electronic module from slipping through the opening. Electronic modules that have a flange and are installed from the front of the control panel typically are secured from the back. The electronic module is usually held in place with brackets installed from the back. The brackets are usually puller-type fixation brackets or collars that clip and slide over the module and compress the module against the control panel. A problem with securing the front inserted electronic module from the back is that there is a significant amount of time and difficulty added to the process of installing, removing or servicing the electronic module.
A method used to avoid the step of securing the front inserted electronic module from the back is achieved by screwing the front flange of the electronic module directly to the wall of the control panel. The flange, screwed to the wall, holds the electronic module in place against the control panel. However, a problem associated with screwing the flange to the control panel is that in order to achieve equal compression of the flange gasket, several screws are needed around the perimeter of the flange. Also, screw holes in the flange have to match exactly with the screw holes surrounding the perimeter of the opening in the control panel.
When it is desirable to have a smooth front surface of the control panel, the electronic module is mounted from the back. Holes are cut into the control panel to allow access to the module and bolts are rigidly attached to the back side of the control panel wall. The electronic module is slid over the bolts and is bolted tight against the control panel.
Because the known methods of mounting electronic modules to a control panel differ depending on whether the electronic module is to be inserted from the front or the back, installers, manufacturers and service repair technicians need to keep different types of mounting assemblies in stock.
What is needed is a better mounting assembly for mounting an electronic module to a control panel.
The present invention provides a mounting assembly for mounting an electronic module to a control panel. A flange is attached to an electronic module body section. At least one bracket is rotatably attached to the flange. The rotation of the at least one bracket is controllable from the front side of the control panel. When the at least one bracket is tightened a compressive force holding the electronic module body section in place is imparted between the flange, the control panel wall and the at least one bracket. In a preferred embodiment the at least one bracket is two brackets. In the preferred embodiment the two brackets are further controllable from the back side of the control panel. Also, in the preferred embodiment, two bolts are inserted through the flange. Two locking nuts are attached to the two bolts. The electronic module body section has two cavities for housing the two brackets prior to tightening them against the control panel wall. Also, in the preferred embodiment, the flange is removable and the electronic module body section can be bolted to the back of a control panel utilizing bolts rigidly attached to the back of the control panel.